07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Frau
Frau One of the main characters in the 07 Ghost anime and manga series. He serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church located in District 7, and his job there is to protect the citizens by removing Kor. Frau is the youngest out of the three Bishops, Labrador and Castor, and his hobbies include flirting with any pretty woman he happens to spot, and reading porn. Frau was revealed to be one of the Seven Ghosts that guard the Church, the Ghost Zehel, the one that severs one's bonds with misfortune. Unlike the other Ghost's that all have the same weapon, Frau is in possession of a unique scythe that has a mind of it's own. This scythe originally belonged to Verloren, and it is unknown how he managed to get ahold of it. History Frau was adopted by the church and became Bastian's disciple when he was caught in the large scale 'thief subjugation' across the empire. All of his friends died and he didn't believe in God; nevertheless he was so powerful with Zaiphon that it was rumored he was a child blessed with God's strength. While Frau was a wild child, constantly getting into trouble, he and Bastian ended up having a good father-son like relationship. When he was very young, Frau used to sneak out of the church at night and remove Kor from those afflicted by it, something extremely difficult that only trained bishops are usually capable of doing. We find out in chapter 33, all of the 07 Ghosts are dead, including Frau. His body no longer gives off heat and his heart does not beat. It is possible that Frau already died even before coming to the church since he claimed that all of his friends died and Guido (former Zehel) was a comrade of his. Appearance Frau is the second tallest character in both the manga and anime (tied with Hyuuga at a height of 6 foot 2) and he weighs 84kg. Frau has a very muscular build and this, along with his tall stature makes him look very intimidating. He appears to be in his mid thirties, and although he looks physically older than both Castor and Labrador, an omake reveals that he is the youngest of the three Bishops. Frau has an angular, long face with a long, thin nose, and large mouth. Frau has narrowed eyes that are a deep blue in colour but appear indigo under certain light. His skin tone is rather pale and he has light blonde hair that appears quite long - but is always spiked up. In his casual clothes Frau wears a leather trench-coat almost identical to the one Castor wears only Frau's is a lighter shade of blue, the neck-guard turned down and fastened with two belts. He wears nothing under the trench-coat except a necklace in the shape of a crucifix. In his church clothes Frau wears a dark blue cassock with white trimming on the collar, under a long white outer cassock that hides his arms. The cassock is held together with a loose belt and a large, silver, rectangular brooch emblazoned with the carving of a cross. Frau wears a plain, white mitre with a cross in the centre and a veil that extends from the mitre to fall over his face. Personality Although he is very tall and intimidating, the church orphans adore him, often getting him to play games with them. Frau is also quite the ladies' man, flirting with the nuns and any pretty women he sees. He seems to get along very well with children as he took to caring for Capella very easily, even telling him that the job of a child is to eat, sleep and play. Relationships With his superiors Bastien: Bastien was Frau's teacher in the past and is his most important person. Frau was adopted by the church and became Bastian's disciple when he was caught in the large scale 'thief subjugation' across the Barsburg empire. While Frau was a wild child, constantly getting into trouble, he and Bastian ended up having a good father-son like relationship. After Bastien's death, Frau feigned apathy since he has seen many deaths before. A little while after the funeral, the nuns find that a new sprout had grown from one of the trees at the church; it is implied that this is Bastien's reincarnation. At the end of the chapter, Frau is shown sitting in the tree, reunited his mentor. With his peers [[Castor|'Castor:']] Frau and Castor are often fighting, or making fun of each other, but they have been shown to be good friends. Castor was Frau's partner for the Bishop entrance exam and Castor failed to pass the exam three times because Frau continued to fail the written portion of the test. Labrador: Frau and Labrador are shown interacting little but they seem to get along relatively well, Frau comforting Labrador when he was worried on one occasion. Lance: Frau and Lance appear to have known each other for a while, and Lance considers Frau his rival. Lance is also one of the seven ghosts like Frau possibly being the how they know each other. Teito: Frau first met Teito when Teito fell from his hawkzile. Frau often teases Teito about his small height, and how he looks like a small child, which annoys Teito a lot. Despite this, Frau also keeps Teito's spirits up with by encouraging and consulting him and because of this, Teito likens Frau and his uncle, Fea Kreuz. Whenever Teito is being targeted by kor he is the always the first to come to his rescue. Frau is still considerate about Teito and cares for him as seen when he searched for Mikage's reincarnation to cheer him up, and when he stopped Castor from erasing Teito's memory of seeing him as Zehel, because he will also be wiping out Mikage's last smile which he believes is Teito's last treasure of Mikage. Frau also accidently becomes Teito's "master" when he tried to remove the slave collar on his neck, this collar gives Frau the ability to use three commands on Teito: bind, sleep and pain. Since the two of them cannot be apart from each for more than fourty eight hours, Frau accompanies Teito on his journies to visitng the 7 Districts. Even though Frau doesn't directly say it, he obviously cares for Teito. Mikage: Frau and Mikage appear to get along well as seen when they share the same interest in looking at eroge magazines. When Mikage's soul was possessd by Ayanami, Frau was angered at what Ayanami did and hesistated to destroy his one winged kor. After Mikage's death Frau "stole" his reincarnation from the mother fyulong dragon to cheer Teito up. Others Fea Kreuz: Frau knew that Fea Kruez is the "father" who took care of Teito, which comes as a surprise as Teito had never mentioned the subject to Frau. Whenever Teito asks how he knew his "father", Frau refuses to answer and either changes the subject or avoids it altogether. Frau probably knew Fea Kreuz was Teito's 'Father' because Fea Kreuz was also one of the 07 Ghosts. Ayanami: Ayanami is Verloren's soul reborn in human body, and since Frau is Zehel, one of Verloren's fragments, it is possible Frau would have known of Ayanami and Verloren since his reincarnation. The two of them appear to have some sort of rivalry as they often engage in banter when fighting. Frau was aware Ayanami was Verloren before the series begun, as he hoped that "he hadn't awoken". Frau is in possession of Verloren's scythe which annoys Ayanami and the Black Hawks. Ayanami, in turn tells Frau to use it wisely as it is destined to return to him one day. Guido: Frau seems to have known the former Zehel. He was the comrade whom he learned the Ragg's Requiem from. Capella: Frau treated Capella like a younger brother. He bought him sweets (toffy apple) and even instructs him that the job of a child is to eat, sleep and play. Abilities and Attributes Attacking Zaiphon: Frau has an attacking Zaiphon. He was so talented with Zaiphon that he holds the all-time highest score for the examination and all of those being tested that day had to be regraded separately, as Frau's light completely erased everyone's darkness. Frau's ability as the Ghost Zehel is the ability to sever the bonds that tie a person's heart to misfortune. Frau is the only one out of the Seven Ghosts to have the ability to control Verloren's scythe. However it is seen from chapter 52 that he is becoming corrupted by it, as the scythe knows that Frau is just a fragment of Verloren so will be compelled to devour souls too. In chapter 60, Frau, controlled by the scythe, tried to eat Teito's soul, but stopped just in time. Anime synopsis Frau is first shown riding his Hawkzile along one of the chasms between the Districts 1 and 7, riding it dangerously high. After ignoring Castor's repeated attempts to warn him that what he's doing is dangerous, Teito's Hawkzile crashes into the rocks - causing a rock-slide and almost killing Frau. Frau manages to avoid the falling rocks but is hit by Teito, who knocks him off his vehicle. The three Bishops carry Teito back to the Church. Frau is later seen in the Church library where Teito finds his porn stash, and he is scolded by Castor. Frau later appears with the other two Bishops to confront the old man possessed by a Kor where he uses his Zaiphon to cut the bonds that ties the man's soul to Verloren when Castor restrains him. He then uses his abilities as a Bishop to remove the Kor from Teito, who had made a deal with one of them. During the fight with a possessed Mikage, Frau reveals himself as the Ghost Zehel as he fights Mikgae. After Teito realises that Castor, Labrador and Frau are Ghosts, Castor attempts to blank Teito's memory of the incident so the identity of the Seven Ghosts continues to remain a secrete. However Frau stops him, saying that if Teito's memory of when Frau revealed himself a Zehel was blanked then he would not be able to remember Mikage's last smile. When the Bishops find that Teito has a collar on him, in an attempt to remove it - Frau accidently winds up becoming Teito's master, meaning the collar will explode if they are separated for more than 24 hours. Frau is imprisoned by the Church guards after being framed for the mutilation of several prisoners who sought sanctuary within the Church grounds by Kuroyuri. When Bastien is revealed to be a spy, and possessed by a Wars, Frau is forced to kill him in his Ghost form. After Bastien's death, Frau pretends not to be bothered since he has seen many deaths before, but Teito scolds him for not properly feeling sad because Bastien was so important to Frau. A little while after the funeral, the nuns find that a new sprout had grown from one of the trees at the church; it is implied that this is Bastien's reincarnation. When the Black Hawks infiltrate the Church and kidnap Teito and Hakuren, Frau who had been aiding the two's escapes on a Hawkzile is confronted by Hyuuga, who mocks him and laughs that 'Aya-tan will take everything precious away from you'. Frau is angered by the comment and attacks Hyuuga with his scythe telling him to 'stop messing around'. Hyuuga blocks the attack and battles him - using his sword against Frau's scythe. As Teito and the Eye of Mikhail fall from a Hawkzile, it becomes apparent that both of them cannot be saved. Frau chooses to grab Teito, allowing Hyuuga to take the Eye of Mikhail and escape, where he delivers it to Ayanami. When the Blacks Hawks are sent on a mission to infiltrate the Church to find the host of the Eye of Mikhail, Frau is confronted by Kuroyuri and the two begin to fight before Teito warps everyone into Pandora's box, and the Black Hawks retreat. He later escapes the Church on a Hawkzile with Teito. Trivia *The omake 'Pilot' says his surname is Birkin, but it is unknown if this is cannon. *He has had his earrings since he first came to the Church. *Frau's name is actually a German courtesy title or form of address for an adult woman. It can also mean "woman" or "wife". Category:Characters Category:Bishops Category:Ghost Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:Church members